As an example of the electrooptical device, there is known an active drive type liquid crystal device provided with a transistor as an element, which performs switching control of a pixel electrode, for each pixel. For example, the liquid crystal device is used in a direct-viewing type display, a light valve of a projector, and the like.
For example, as disclosed in PTL 1, in the liquid crystal device, a pixel electrode and a capacitor electrode having a structure in which a dielectric film (insulating film) is interposed between a pair of electrodes are electrically connected through a contact hole.